


Two Distinct Futures

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: convergence [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: discussing of having hope or not, discussion of possible futures, mention of a daughter's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Xavier and Magneto discuss the two wildly different futures
Series: convergence [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024





	Two Distinct Futures

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has never been published so it has been backdated as close to its original completion date as I can get.

Two Distinct Futures

“You seem Troubled Charles,” Erik asked from where he was molding metal into water pipes to distribute water from the source Shola had uncovered around their Hammer bay Encampment. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

“It is those two teams from what were our futures,” he said feeling guilty at bringing up the elephant in the room the death of his daughter. “It is horrible to see how up in the air the future of our world is in one future there is hope and a new generation of X-men growing up in a better world in another there was death, destruction and madness that has even now infected our own world.” 

“Honestly, Charles the existence of even one positive future fills me with hope,” Erik said shocking him. “Look around Charles after this I never expected there to be any kind of good future and deep down I felt we were wasting our time here but now I have hope.” He turned back toward him. “I have lost one of my children but if we rebuild this place correctly and use it as a starting block we can build a better world.”

“But can we succeed Erik,” He said allowing his doubts to show. “No matter what has happened I kept pushing forward my dream and look at the result.” He hated to admit it but there were times he wished he’d never come back to Earth and instead stayed in space with Lilandra where he was happy.

“And if you do nothing Charles then the disaster that happened here is inevitable every where else on this world.” Erik said and turned back to making his pipes. “If you are ready to give up Charles say the word and I will help you pack your bag and leave but I have work to do here.” 

“Thank you Erik,” He said after a moment. It was strange for Erik to be rekindling his faith in the future instead of the other way around. “Shall I tell the others that you are nearly finished with your pipes?” Erik nodded and continued working.

The End


End file.
